John Warren (1555-1613)
}} John's Father, John Warren (1525-1576) had two surviving sons, both named John. John The Elder 1550 (b. 1550) and John The Middle (b. 1552). While it frequently happened that if an older child died his name was passed to a younger sibling, it is rare for two living children to have the same name. It is possible that John the Elder was sickly child, and the parents were not sure what prospects there were for other children. He was taxed xvi d. on lands in the subsidy of 8 James I (1611). He married first, Elizabeth Scarlet on October 4, 1584 Vital statistics * Warenne Family Ancestry * Born about 1552, Nayland, Suffolk Co, England. * Died about 1613, Nayland, Suffolk Co, England. - Per will dated 27 Mar 1613 and proved in Nov 1613. * 1st Marriage - Elizabeth Scarlett, 4 Oct 1584 at Nayland. Elizabeth, the daughter of John Scarlett and Emma (____), was baptized in Nayland on August 30, 1561. She was buried there March 27, 1603/4. All his children were by his first wife. * 2nd Marriage - Rose (____), who was buried August 11, 1610. * 3rd Marriage - Rose Riddlesdale on April 23, 1611. Biography John "the middle" WARREN - b. about 1552, Nayland, Suffolk; England; died 4 Nov 1613, Nayland, Suffolk, Eng. His will (dated Mar. 27, 1613; proved Nov. 4, 1613 at Nayland, Suffolk) names his wife Rose, and all his surviving children. Son of John WARREN. John "the middle", a cardmaker by trade, married (1) Oct. 4, 1584 Elizabeth SCARLETT. He married (2) about 1605 Rose (bur. Aug. 11, 1610, Nayland), and m (3) Apr. 23, 1611 at Nayland, Rose BRAND, the widow of Richard RIDDLESDALE of Boxford, Suffolk, son of Henry RIDDLESDALE. Rose (BRAND) RIDDLESDALE WARREN married third Nov. 20, 1617, Boxford, Suffolk, Richard GRYMES. John 'the myddle' Warren was a cardmaker of Nayland, Suffolk, England. A card was a metal comb or wire brush used for combing flax or wool. He was taxed sixteen pence there on lands in the subsidy for 8 James I., 1611. His Will was dated March 27, 1613, and proved November 4, 1613. He bequeathed to wife and children, and twenty shillings to poor people of Nayland. All his children were by his first wife. * John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1530. Named in will * Elizabeth Warren - Named in will * Isaac Warren - Named in will * Nathaniel Warren - Named in will * Amos Warren - Named in will * Joshua Warren - Named in will * Thomas Warren - Named in will 2nd List of Children *John - bap. Aug. 1, 1585, Nayland, Suffolk, England; d. Dec. 13, 1667, Watertown, MA. *Daniel - bap. Nov. 13, 1586, Nayland, Suffolk; bur. Feb. 13, 1596/7, Nayland, Suffolk. *Isaac - bap. Jan. 28, 1587/8, Nayland, Suffolk. Living in 1613. *Nathaniel - bap. Sep. 7, 1589, Nayland, Suffolk; bur. Jan. 17, 1624/5, Nayland, Suffolk. Married Sep. 21, 1618, Nayland, Suffolk, *Mary GONNE. Children: Nathaniel; Mary; and Thomas. Amos - bap. Mar. 14, 1590/1, Nayland, Suffolk. Living in 1613. *Elizabeth - b. about 1592/3, Nayland, Suffolk. Living in 1613. *Joshua -bap. Apr. 2, 1594, Nayland, Suffolk. Living in 1613. *Joseph - bap. Dec. 19, 1596, Nayland, Suffolk; d. Jul. 22, 1596, Nayland, Suffolk. *Mary - bap. Mar. 22, 1598/99, Nayland, Suffolk. Living in 1613. *Thomas - bap. Feb. 22, 1600/1, Nayland, Suffolk. Married Jan. 15, 1638/9, Nayland, Suffolk, Mary RANCKE. Child: Samuel. The Will of John The Middle Warren This will is the primary reference source for John and his family. * The Will of John Waren of Nayland in the County of Suffolk, cardmaker, 27 March 1613. To be buried in the parish churchyard of Nayland. To wife Rose £20, the household goods and plate she brought with her, my tenement where William Bawlden dwells, during her life, and during her widowhood the parlor and chamber in my now dwelling house. To son John and his lawful issue my mansion house where I now dwell, with the barn, stable and garden lying in Fen Street, excepting the aforesaid two rooms. To daughter Mary and her lawful issue, after the decease of my wife, my said tenement in Fen Street where William Baulden dwells, and in default of such issue to my son John, he to pay 40s. apiece to all my children then living. To sons Isaac, Nathaniel, Amos, and daughter Elizabeth, £10 apiece. To sons Joshua and Thomas £10 each at twenty-one. My plate to be equally divided between my wife and son John, and my household goods to be equally divided among my wife and all my children. To the poor people if Nayland 20s. All the residue of my goods unbequeathed I give to my son John, whom I make my executor. Signed John Warrene. Witnesses : William Foorth, John Walter, and Edward Collinges. Proved November 4, 1613 by John Warren, son of the testator and the executor named in the will. References: #Genealogies and History of Watertown, by Henry Bond #Worcester County History #American Ancestry, Volume VII, 1982 #Colonial Families of the United States of America, Volume VI #New England Families,Volume IV,1914,by William Richard Cutter #Watertown Records,1894 (Land, Grants, and Possessions),Volume 1 #Middlesex County Probate (First Series Docket 23862),Volume 3 #Adair GEDCOM (ADAIR.GED),23 SEP 1994,by Matthew Adair,InterNet #The Winthrop Fleet of 1630,by Charles Edward Banks #Michael Roman: Email: mj_roman@ix.netcom.com #Doug Olson :Email: DOlson@aol.com #Stephen M. Lawson: Email: lawson@tscnet.com